Her Smile
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Tony DiNozzo had missed her smile and it turns out, he wasn't the only one.


HER SMILE

A/N: I do not know NCIS. Takes place after tonight's episode.

* * *

Ziva began to type away on her computer, snuggling into the familiar feel of things as if the bullpen was an old sweater she was trying on for the first time in months – an old friend.

Tony sat across from her, dialing the phone at his desk, McGee was reviewing some folders. She knew they had places to be, but right now, this was the only place they wanted to be. It was home.

The phone upon her desk rang. Ziva picked it up and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Zi!"

"_Tony_," Ziva sighed, rolling his eyes at the man across the pen, "You are sitting _right _across from me. I _refuse _to talk to you on the phone when you can just _walk _right across to my desk. Goodbye…"

"Don't hang up."

"Persuade me."

McGee smirked as he looked up from his files to take in the show. It was very entertaining. They were back to their old selves. Whatever they had said to one another, it was the right thing. Things were finally back to normal.

"I missed that."

"You missed _what_?" Ziva's voice was clipped, annoyed but not angry. In fact, she was fighting the smile tugging upon her lips with grave strength.

"That smile."

"I am _not _smiling."

"Yes you are and I missed it."

Ziva blushed but answered with an icy voice, "You called me to tell me _that_?"

"Yup."

"I think _you_ should have been the one meeting for psych evaluations," she smirked.

Tony smirked, "Admit it."

"Admit what? I still do not know why I am sitting here on the phone…in fact, I am hanging up. Come talk to me if you want to…"

"You missed my smile too."

"You don't smile, you smirk. There's only been three occasions upon which you have smiled."

"Oh _really_?"

McGee tried not to laugh. The whole thing really was quite interesting.

"Yes. First time, when you thought I was asleep on the plane. You looked over at me and smiled. Second time, when I told you and McGee about the phone tracking. And the third time, when I kissed you."

McGee was taking a sip of coffee when she said that and it practically flew all over his desk. He coughed, chocking on her words.

"You okay, McGoo?"

"Fine," McGee patted his chest with his fist, "Dandy."

"Good to know," Tony turned back to Ziva, "You think you know me so well?"

"I do."

"Hmm…" Tony scrunched up his brows, nott know what else to say.

"And yes," Ziva smiled across the pen, "I did miss it."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other before hanging up the phones. McGee looked from Tony to Ziva, and back to Tony.

"What's wrong, McGoober? You're eyes look like they are going to pop right out of that little head of yours."

"She _kissed _you?" McGee asked.

"_McGee_!"

The trio looked up as Gibbs entered into the pin.

"Mind your own business," Gibbs finished, "And DiNozzo, keep your lips to yourself."

"But she…she kissed…"

"_Don't _argue with me," Gibbs growled, "And Ziva, please do not encourage him."

"Yes sir," Ziva nodded.

"By the way," Gibbs smirked, "I missed it too."

"Missed what, boss?"

"Missed the three of you smiling. It's nice to see. Here you go, a welcome back present," Gibbs tossed a stack of files upon each desk, "Get started."

"I thought you missed our smiles?" McGee attempted.

"Nice try, McGee. Hope you guys remember where the coffee machine is. You're going to be here for a while."

"Great," Tony hissed towards the stack of files.

"Hey, Tony?" McGee grinned once Gibbs left.

"Lips or cheek?"

"Shut up, sidekick."

"Ziva?" He tried again.

"Don't make me shoot you McGee," Ziva grinned.

--

"What do you think, Gibbs?"

"Of what, sir?"

"They gonna be okay?"

"Director, they are three of the best. If they aren't gonna be okay, none of us will be."

"You missed her, Jethro?"

"I missed all of them, sir," Gibbs looked down from the railing into the bullpen, "DiNozzo! Can you stop throwing paper wads at McGee for half a second, pull your fat head out of your ass and get started on that paperwork?"

"Three of the best, huh?"

"Don't doubt it, don't you even dare," Gibbs said, before excusing himself, leaving the Leon Vance looking down into the pen.

"I wouldn't dare."


End file.
